


【哈德】Torches火炬

by AzovSea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzovSea/pseuds/AzovSea
Summary: 战争时间延长，从五年级开始直到10年后。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【哈德】Torches火炬

火炬

没有云石或王公们金的墓碑  
能与我这些强劲的诗篇比寿*

1.  
2005年，食死徒与正义之师胶着的第十个年头，双方经过漫长的争夺战，终于决定在霍格沃兹学院分出胜负。

当双方的全部目光都放在如何抢占霍格沃兹这个据点上，是很少有人会注意到某个苏格兰的小镇的，从那里毫不起眼的两座山丘之一出发，沿山麓朝制高点徒步15分钟，一辆银亮的飞天摩托正停在那儿。

驾驶员穿着黑色的皮夹克，下雨后潮湿的空气凝在外套上，当他活动骨骼时便从背上淌下两道湿漉漉的水渍，他的头盔护目镜像被泼了水，但他不为所扰，隔着面罩和帘幕一样的水痕，坐在摩托车上，位于一座山丘的最高处，仰望观察对面那一座更高的山峰，默默无言。

响亮的铃声打破了平静。

骑手先是被这动静吓了一跳，头盔快速转向声音的源头，然后像是想不通有谁会给他打电话似的，迟疑了一阵子。他已经深入目标腹地，应该保持警惕，低调行动，少去抛头露面，他十分不想在作战前夕处理私人事务，这让他觉得自己身兼数职忙得不可开交，但今日他格外宽容，或许是想到战争的走向，他掏出口袋里的手机，左手握住脖颈的头盔护颈，干脆利落摘下。

德拉科汗湿的金色短发空中翻动了一下，他鼓起腮帮，呼吸一口山间雾气，低头去看手机屏幕上的来电人。

然后他今天的好心情就此结束了。

他皱紧眉头，手机在掌心里掂量了几下，没有接通的意思，他一边环顾四周，目光时不时瞥向前方的悬崖深渊，思索该不该把手机丢进去，清脆的电子音在山间的早晨掀起回音，迟迟没有消散。

最终他妥协了，德拉科呼吸了一口必要的空气，按下接通：“你好，这里是服务区外，请语音留言。”

“你在那儿，是不是？”他听到哈利说，电话和电流附着的魔法使哈利的声音有些失真，但他依旧辨认出来了，他总是很擅长辨认哈利·波特。

德拉科把刚刚吸进肺里的氧气吐出来，又笑了：“没啊，我在霍格沃兹，等着你快点逆袭。”

“少胡扯，我几乎把学校翻过来找也没看见你，潘西和诺特也不见了，麦格校长不打算和我说实话，所以我猜你正在遗迹那里。”哈利说。

“好吧，我是，”德拉科说，“我已经在遗迹法阵的覆盖范围，大概十分钟后我用折叠扫帚飞过去，你呢？”

“霍格沃兹的公共休息室，食死徒随时可能冲进来，外面邓布利多军和食死徒好像全在找我，我大概还能躲在这个墙角，在被人打扰前跟你聊十分钟。”哈利笑了笑。

“时间正好。”德拉科没有戳破

“是的，时间正好。”哈利确认。

2.  
“你现在还能出来吗？”哈利的声音里抱有一丝希冀。

“不能，我进入法阵范围了，不完成任务没法离开，至于怎么离开你也知道。”德拉科说。

“我猜也是，霍格沃兹的防护罩还没支撑起来，我们需要几个遗迹全部的魔力供给，现在就差你这个了。一旦你点燃了山顶的火炬，通道打开，我就能穿过学校的火焰杯到你那儿去。”

德拉科说：“这是最好的情况，全能救世主。”

哈利听出了言外之意：“别开玩笑，我不管你想不想死我都一定会来，给我挺到那一刻。”

“之前你说外出搜寻遗迹的一队人马走失，潘西和诺特也在队里。”

哈利的声音卡顿了片刻：“你是说他们跟你离得不远，他们已经找到了遗迹，但没有……”

“德拉科，用你的纯血统魔法想个法子离开那，立刻，那伙人这时候倒戈，没有点燃火炬，他们不希望我们获胜，他们不会听你的，你如果现在去找他们…”

“有来无回？”德拉科兴致缺缺地说，“波特，我的摩托降落在这里的时候，就注定我没法撤退了。”

电话那头传来急促的脚步声，像有人鞋跟擦地重重地来回走动，德拉科毫不留情地说：“我接这通没意义的电话不是听你发恼骚的，再不说话，我就开着摩托从你的脑袋上碾过去。”

“你想好了吗？”哈利声音低沉，“如果你去点燃火炬帮助我们，你可能会被他们杀死。”

“好在他们杀了我也没法把火扑灭。”

“德拉科。”

“怎么了？”德拉科表情忽然混杂了讥讽与无奈，像一个公子哥不得已去尝一口麦芽酒似的，费劲又假装从容地吞咽，“总得有人去做这件事，这难道不是你的座右铭？”

“我现在正在想要不要告诉马尔福夫人这件事。”哈利说。

“去你的，你敢告诉我妈，我发誓我能把你的脖子拧三圈。”德拉科仰头笑了笑。

“我在路上了。”

“他妈的，哈利·波特，我就不该和你说什么遗言。”

“我只是觉得你没准备好。”

“我今年二十五岁了，我们十五岁的时候也没准备好，但疯子总比我们有预谋、有计划，迟早卷土重来，我们准备不好的。”德拉科说。

“但我们早已和十五岁时不同了。”哈利似乎靠在了石墙上，肩膀抵着墙壁对电话低语，德拉科脑海里忽然浮现出霍格沃兹巨大的琉璃玻璃，古老、灰扑扑的红砖，那些早晨里学生靠在走廊等待同窗，他能想象出此时此刻的哈利了，一切似乎正在远离他的地方有条不紊地发生着，转动的齿轮只差他脚下这一环，他感到前所未有的安全。

“那可说不准，我要是一个不留神，就会控制不住自己把你咒成马蜂窝。”德拉科说。

“可别吹牛了，”哈利低声笑，又收敛了情绪，“我只是没法想明白，德拉科，你不是这样的人，你不是这种拼命的人。早在潘西和诺特他们失踪时你就察觉到了，你早就知道那里是比霍格沃兹还危险的死活同，可你还是去了。”

“不管凤凰社里对斯莱特林的评价怎样，你可以和我一起战斗。”

德拉科深深叹了口气，抬头看见另一座山峰雨后的烟雾缭绕，山顶有一座生了青苔的烽火台，四根石柱中空，像一只无神的眼睛凝视他，他不自觉低下头：“我正在与你一起战斗。”

“跟我保证，你没在找我，你在你该在的地方。”德拉科说。

“我说过我在路上。”哈利不为所动。

“那就保证你别再打来，我可不想暴露身份，我还想愚弄这群人混入他们中间去。”

对面传来大片的空白和寂静，似乎过了一个世纪那么长，最后哈利坦白：“我不能。”

德拉科嘴唇颤抖了那么一瞬间，然后他抿紧双唇：“那么这就是再见了。”

他不等哈利给出回应就挂断了电话，翻身跳下摩托车，启动隐形模式，任由那辆飞天摩托跟随自己的意志寻找庇护，他的手机被扔到草地上，德拉科面色低沉，像涂抹过铅灰的石膏像，他抬脚猛地踩了上去。

伴随令人牙酸的咔嚓声，手机的外壳和接线板开裂，他施了一个固定的不可逆转咒，确保没人能再将它恢复如初。

3.  
这天晚些时候，德拉科从背包里掏出折叠扫帚，搭手费劲目测自己在的悬崖到对面山顶的距离，结果显而易见不太乐观，点燃山顶的火炬恐怕一时半会难以完成，得想出个折中的办法。  
背后，他的飞天摩托像头焦躁的小鹿，原地打转不肯离去，伴随一闪一闪的车灯，偶尔鸣笛。忘了说这辆车早已隐形，德拉科回头便看见这么一副幽灵忽闪忽现的画面来，惊悚又甜蜜，只好任务开始前挥挥手，企图驱赶飞天摩托。

对所有爱车小伙来说这都是一项艰难之举，足以写入自传，况且他的飞天摩托长得很不错，性能优越，美艳动人，哈利和韦斯莱家那个大孩子把它拆开重组无数次，常常糊了救世主一脸汽油，德拉科本想帮忙，早两个月前他就被通知飞天摩托这份大礼，只让哈利和乔治忙活有些过意不去，但德拉科与汽油扳手组合在一起的画面估计吓到了哈利，后来他就只做递工具的小事了。

大概因为这辆飞天摩托由哈利全盘操手，估计就载入了救世主的秉性——忠诚活泼，十分烦人。摩托和哈利一同出现时就仿佛两条大狗，脚下粘了胶水似的，怎么也赶不走，这次也一样，飞天摩托在此危难之际仍不肯弃他而去，况且德拉科故作凶狠的表情和路人驱赶广场鸽子差不多，它也就不怎么害怕了。

德拉科挑了挑眉，没空再管它，他把捆成一打的折叠扫帚木棍铺展开，跨上，脚下一蹬，便升入空中。

他以一种陡峭的角度向斜上方飞去，之前他目测过，最终他只能达到半山腰朝上左右，直入山顶是不可行了，德拉科握紧扫帚，像抓着高低落差间的一根钢丝，往斜上方攀爬。

这会儿他的飞天摩托哈姆雷特已下定决心，估计一头兴地去撞遗迹屏障，好找个人来抢救它去送死的前主人，德拉科顶着兜头灌下的山风，冷汗冒出来又被吹干的时候还在分神想这事——这摩托未免太像哈利·波特。

等他完美着陆半山腰的云杉林里，后知后觉，想起来哈利·波特实在送了他不少好东西——飞天摩托，折叠扫帚，许多是独一份的发明，有时还会共享隐身衣。  
德拉科不太愿意思考这份殊荣意义何在，战争时期想太多是自寻死路，很显然等到一切平息，所有人死光或者所有人胜利，这份战时情谊也就过期，毕竟人情保鲜真的很短，当事人救世主可能当他们之间已经发霉，转而投身光鲜亮丽的名人生活了。所以德拉科也没往深处想，他大抵意识到了点眉目，或许正是意识到了，他的防御机制才如此积极地防止他受到伤害。

德拉科没空感伤，把背包上移几寸，穿着登山鞋，从这里找到潘西他们有相当一段距离，但德拉科从巫师界消失的那几年帮上了大忙，他的体能和从前已大不一样，攀岩登山不算什么难事。德拉科施了几个轻量咒，像一只灵巧的猞猁在云杉林中急行。

直到他被几根魔杖一同指着，德拉科才停了下来。他顺从地举起双手，全无拿魔杖一决生死的战意，对面是他的同学，可能七年级以前他们还幻想着以后进同一个部门工作，如今都得被黑魔王的恐怖统治压榨，如果哈利遇上同院决斗大约又要濒临一次奔溃，但德拉科只觉得疲惫。

最先放下魔杖的是西奥多，潘西眉毛倒竖，把西奥多的脚步往后拦，刚想说点什么，就听到西奥多说：“要是来找我们的是其他人，我们现在已经死了。”

斯莱特林们心里明白，临危关头又倒回黑魔王的麾下，傲罗对他们来说也就跟麻瓜之于食死徒一般了，因此全都沉默下去，而德拉科的双手已经有些酸痛了：“简而言之，我愿意重新成为食死徒的一员。我们都知道遗迹产生的魔法屏障可以左右战局，我们守在这儿，确保火炬不会点燃，黑魔王就肯定能拿下霍格沃兹。”德拉科对谎言手到擒来，若是他的父亲还没被伏地魔杀死，说不定他说的这些会是真心话。

“到时候我们就是功臣，搞不好黑魔王会原谅我们原来屈服于凤凰社呢，我们可以说我们都是被迫的。”潘西说。

“那你为什么要这个时候加入我们呢？”西奥多说，“我记得波特很看重你。”

“而我比较看重我自己的命。”德拉科说。

他这句话说出来，所有人都感同身受，一下竟然也想不出什么来刁难他。毕竟求生、敏锐、审时度势简直是斯莱特林的专长，像同一只螃蟹给了他们所与人的手指一钳子，他们马上就都理解了。

所以接下来就是搜身检查，事实证明德拉科临走前摧毁那部手机是很有必要的，他们从德拉科那儿拿到了一点食物和水、登山用绳索、指南针，还有一些自制魔药，伴随不可避免的推推搡搡。他们带德拉科往山顶前走时，高尔威胁他说，你想跟着我们可以，但要是被我们发现你有什么小动作，别指望我们不敢杀人。

实话实说，德拉科思考过这个可能。万一他没能骗过曾经的斯莱特林同学，没能点燃火焰，这里产生两个分叉，一是黑魔王赢了，证明一个疯子总能点燃人性的阴暗面，毕竟这个年头活着活着就疯了的人太多，而等到黑暗降临的那天，德拉科估计也被人杀害了，就埋在脚下这座山下。好消息是他不用遭受疯子的迫害。

二是救世主赢了，但愿那些被猛揍几拳的傲罗们清醒了过来，屏障升起了，屏障没升起，德拉科大概都会被愤怒的斯莱特林杀死在这座山峰，考虑到潘西和西奥多多少是无期徒刑。

这倒不是一件经过了深思熟虑的事，他跨上摩托从格里莫广场12号踩下油门，一飞冲天之时，哈利估计喊了那么两声，但很快被他丢在脑后，喷射火焰在天际划过一道幽蓝的曲线，如摩西之剑劈开红海般拨开云朵，像绘出一个巨大而优雅的告别符号。  
他在路上没想明白这个死活同，用马尔福家族的血缘连接定位那些斯莱特林时也没想，如是纳西莎在场，一定会说这种鲁莽作风是被哈利·波特带坏了。

事实是直到德拉科无路可退，他落在云杉林时才想好。那就是，没什么好想的。

他太习惯面对死亡了，哈利也一样。十年前霍格沃兹大概有一半人对他说“去死”，过了几年换食死徒对他说“去死”，每天都有不同的人对他说同样的单词，多少有点枯燥，这些人通常还没等到他的死亡，就先行一步了。因此他觉得死亡倒不是件很需要盛大宣传的事，死人是听不见流泪、咒骂与欢呼的，哪怕食死徒拿他的体脂做蜡烛祭典黑魔王，他本人恐怕也无知无觉，但哈利·波特估计会疯，梅林保佑，哈利和他不一样，即使疯了还是活着好。

一小时前德拉科攥着折叠扫帚想到这，如同喉咙遭遇一个无法消化的硬块，想到哈利总让他有点头疼，但他也实在想不明白哈利能不能赶在他被杀害前赶到，完成英雄使命，可最好别太抱希望。

因此德拉科这会儿忽然想起从没写过遗书，少有的几件遗物估计也将被斯莱特林们瓜分，于是他可笑地为折叠扫帚挖了个洞，双手捧起泥土，举起落下，簌簌声沉闷，又如同咆哮般在他的内心回响，恍惚之间他觉得他正在埋葬自己的棺椁，又想孩子埋藏宝箱一般抱有些许的希冀——他知道哪怕搬山移海，哈利估计会把山头每寸地皮翻过来找他的踪迹，到时候等哈利挖出这个——一个完美的“Hi，恭喜通关。”

“那我能要求一个粉身碎骨吗？”德拉科对高尔耸耸肩。

一团灰烬可比找到一具发臭腐烂的尸体好多了，不是吗？

Torches 02

1.  
1998年记录在册的失踪人口达到了历史新高，其实对魔法界的巫师来说也不难理解，或多或少有所准备，“失踪”，一个多么温和又残酷的词。

那份名单像一场延期上映的纪录片似的，接下来两年名单上的人物有的确认死亡，有的加入了食死徒改头换面，还有的人决心为凤凰社献身，总之，大部分回到了公众的视野。

但到2000年，哈利仍未想到整出拯救世界的历史任务还会到何等戏剧化的地步，那年暮春哈利20岁，他和罗恩的个头已经赶上亚瑟，但陋居后院里的橘子树还未成熟。

那时候寻找凤凰社和食死徒其实不算难，哪里亮得像在放烟花那就准没错了，于是当哈利他们得到消息某个地方发生了爆炸，但没有太多伤亡时，就已经揣上魔杖赶往目的地了。

魔力击毁的废墟铺陈在他们面前，鼻腔中充满浓重的有机物焚化的气味，焦黑的石块和焦黑的树枝，加上失去语言的年轻社员，组成一出惨淡的默剧。

哈利第一个走上前去查看，就是那时，他在一堆易燃的树叶堆中发现仍有生机的德拉科，他的面目被火焰熏脏，身体但却完好无损。

就在哈利想要把他从泥坑中挖出来时，德拉科双眼突然睁开，那眼神锐利清醒，全然不像一个被火焰重伤的病患，德拉科像只矫健的猎豹般从土坑里蹿起，一把推开哈利，一小簇埋在泥土中的荆棘穿透哈利刚刚站立的地表。

德拉科半蹲着身子，哪怕毫无贵族仪表可圈可点，但脊背和折叠的双腿呈现出令人惊讶的线条，具有十足的力量感，他扭头拎起哈利的领子：“救世主！你就不会躲开吗！你就不会躲开吗！”

该死的，哈利直到今天也不知道，自己为什么没在电话里对德拉科吼回这句话。

2.  
德拉科从1998年霍格沃兹之战失踪，直到2000年重又出现，幸亏哈利·波特不写日记，不然那天必然成为他这几年中浓墨重彩的一笔，他们从爆炸现场发现德拉科之后的7个小时他的脑子里都在不停想这件事，光要不要捆了德拉科去凤凰社这个问题，他就可以跟自己辩论好几个来回。

但后来德拉科又被凤凰社的成员接走，那是一支全由麻瓜出身的傲罗组成的小队，2000年3月的一天，只要所有认识“德拉科·马尔福”此人的在场者都不会忘记，从今天开始，德拉科就是凤凰社正式的一员，甚至可能很早便是了。

哈利拿不准自己对此到底是什么看法，首先德拉科·马尔福不是个普通斯莱特林，他或许出身食死徒家族，但很幸运地从黑魔标记中幸存了下来，并且遭受了父亲的死亡，母亲被凤凰社监视；其次，他绝对干过坏事，比如说消失柜事件，但他却也从自己的贝拉特里克斯手里救下了自己一命，纳西莎更是霍格沃兹战争中的决定力量之一，所以之后他若是像达力一家就此远走高飞，哈利衷心祝愿他们安然无恙，然后这辈子再也不用见面；最后，他是德拉科·马尔福，他从来不会普通。

于是当天夜里哈利就从床上弹起，冲去了档案库，隐身衣抖抖索索，一手拿油灯，一手用魔杖念德拉科的名字翻找当年的失踪名单，发现德拉科正是1998年霍格沃兹战争那年消失的，直到今天，他的名字才被划去，这大概是凤凰社保密的结果。

至于霍格沃兹那场战争，他们其实原本没有胜算，但胜在生生不息，守住了霍格沃兹，然后又弄丢了它，然后又夺回一半，然后然后，就要问魔法史老师了。正是那个时期他们同样遗失了德拉科，他被麻瓜小队捡到，这期间他或许经历了非同寻常的训练，显而易见已经无法从德拉科身上看到从前消瘦的影子，他的骨骼覆盖着薄薄的肌肉。  
他训练的成果具体反映在了他们的合作中。

巫师的反咒总是层出不穷，咒立停足以让很多攻击无效，“尽管这样，我们还是找到了一种可以使巫师暂时失去行动力，却不丧命的方式。”德拉科说。

折断他们的手臂。

非常麻瓜，但非常有效，生骨灵需要一定时间来制作。哈利看过德拉科使用一种短暂的移动器械，像一颗黑豆，只需捏爆就能瞬间飞至敌人身前——“咔嚓”。

后来哈利问德拉科请教过如何折断手臂的技巧，德拉科避而不谈，双手正做拉伸运动：“这不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们这样做的前提考虑是，我们不能杀死他们。”德拉科停下热身，皱眉看他一眼。

“我知道。”

“你不知道，”德拉科说，“我是说我们不能，没说我们不想。”

哈利电光火石中捕捉到了他的意思，那是一种埋伏于皮肤下的反叛，一根尖而细的反骨。德拉科说：“我们在用杀死一个人的力气，去攻击一个人的手臂，来避免我们真的杀死一个人。”

“你是如何学会的？”

“你自己被折断过一次手臂，就知道了。”德拉科没在开玩笑，他确实通过这种途径从那些麻瓜突击队员身上掌握了技巧，但却没对哈利这样做，即使哈利面露坚毅请求他折断自己的手臂，德拉科也没去实施。

这件事最终由麻瓜队里的理查德代劳，哈利这才知道他们都是麻瓜世界的退伍军人，很久之后才开发出魔法天赋，因而思维总是带有从前的影子。哈利学会之后第一次运用在敌人身上，清脆的声音像订书机，是的，订书机，有什么豁然空了一块，他那时脑子里不停倒带德拉科的动作，干脆利落，简单直接，但那之中蕴含了残酷的暗喻，是一根被强行塞进海绵的刺，可那复仇的杀意却还要冲出海绵，像弹片一样飞散。他应该在那时做些什么，他一定要做些什么，可哈利总也不知道什么才是他想要做的。

今天他握着食死徒扭曲的胳膊，一只手忽然搭在了他的小臂上，坚实有力，迫使哈利松开了那个罪犯，他回头看见是德拉科制止了他。

哈利想到了，他那时只是想做和德拉科一样的事：将他们从疯狂中用力拽回。

03

1.  
当战争第九年的末尾来临时，哈利正为一个简陋的圣诞节准备礼物，突然意识到德拉科已成了他的朋友。

整整四年他们竟都对此无知无觉。是啊，他们已经学会在战场上打配合，互相制止对方拧掉食死徒的脖子，德拉科警觉的本能无数次帮助了他们，总是第一时间将他们拉离危险；不打仗的时候，他们待在一起有时争吵，但现在已不会有任何一方鼻青脸肿；多数时候他们沉默不语，似乎屏蔽了周遭的杂音，陷入自我世界，却固执地紧挨着。  
等他们回过神来，发现所有人将他们两个单独留在了一起。或许他们的静默藏有含蓄的询问，仿佛有很多未能说出口的话，想要努力对彼此讲明，旁观者们便给他们留出空间。

跨越昔日的仇怨成为朋友，哈利第一次将这一标志成熟的结论说给朋友们听时，卢娜讶然道，我以为你们早就成了朋友。除此以外，再也没能激起惊讶的水花，所有人都对他们之间紧绷的张力习以为常，原本认识到成为朋友该是他自己的事，结果弄得好像他才是最后一个明白的。

事实上德拉科才是最后一个。  
哈利将朋友宣言告知德拉科，这次终于换得了值回票价的吃惊神情。

“我们只是熟悉起来了而已。”德拉科宣称。

哈利决定不去反驳他。

但如果仔细考究他们的友谊，似乎也没有什么深度和内涵可讲，不像黄金三人组有说不完的传奇故事，那才更符合“朋友”的定义。他与德拉科之间更类似一种奇异的看护。  
只有他们二人知晓：他们折断食死徒的手臂之时有什么悄然碎裂，第一次行刑或许令他们恐惧，却没能吓退他们，耳际肢体断裂的脆响就如同塞壬歌声，激发血管中的恨意，驱使他们犯下更严重的罪行，而他们负责守住彼此那一条不能越过的底线。

他们两个都太自以为是了，又总很一意孤行，有时候哈利站在背后看他殴打食死徒，上前制止那会儿时常觉得自己在用力按压一枚弹簧，只要一松手，它便窜上天去。反过来，德拉科也会为他做相同的事。  
哈利记得有次罗恩向德拉科挑事寻衅，德拉科动手打架前甚至环顾四周，寻找他的身影，确保他监督。  
他们心里形成共识，只要他们二人俱在场，事态便不再一去不复返了。

在共同秘密的催化下，他和德拉科不可避免地熟稔起来，关系总得来说还算不错，后来几个月突飞猛进变得亲密，又有点过于亲密了。他们攀谈，理性讨论食死徒们，哈利说自己无法理解这些发动战争的极端分子。

德拉科回答，你以为他们觉得自己是错的吗？不是这样的，没有人乐意标榜自己为邪恶集团的一员，就连斯莱特林也不例外，没有人会明知自己错得离谱还要继续的。

那究竟为什么战争还未结束呢？哈利边走边问，为两人拿来罐装啤酒，递给德拉科一瓶。

很简单，因为他们认为自己是对的，德拉科拉开易拉罐拉环时说。

“杀人也好，被杀也罢，到了如今折磨和控制群众，这都是他们眼中为了更光明的未来所采取的必要手段，他们坚信自己才是对的，就像我们坚信我们是正义的一方，这才是他们坚持不懈的理由。”德拉科说。

“那么你呢？你是看出了他们必将失败才转换阵营吗？”

“我没有看出失败的信号，但我承受了他的失败。”德拉科瞪向他，哈利想起死去的卢修斯，话题又是老生常谈，两人的悲喜并不互通，再多解释也是白费口舌，但此刻，哈利为露出这样神情的德拉科感到哀伤，却是确实实实在在的。

“不过有一点你说对了，”德拉科靠在格里莫广场十二号的长木桌边，猛灌自己一口啤酒，似乎因此鼓足了勇气，“在我看来，他们那条道路尽头什么也没有，我花了很大代价意识到这点，如果你真的想试探我为什么在凤凰社，我的回答只有一个。”

“我没得选，”德拉科晃了晃啤酒罐，剩下的酒液彼此撞碎，发出淅沥水声，“波特，你得明白，像我们这样的人，想要不堕落是很难的。”

“从黑魔王横空出世的那一天起，不仅仅是麻瓜巫师笼罩在黑暗中，像我一样的纯血巫师，我们时刻身处悬崖、命悬一线，脚下是无底深渊，但他们误以为那是解脱和光明，我们出生起的每一步都在朝深渊迈进，而深渊中是我们的亲人，每走一步他们都在欢呼鼓励，跳下来，跟他们一起。”德拉科一口喝光了啤酒。

酒精能在一天的任何时刻挽留人们的脚步，迫使他们驻足感慨，对他们来说那是一天中的黄昏时分，晚霞如油画一般，他们并肩腰背抵靠老木桌的边缘，目光穿过格里莫广场灰蒙蒙的玻璃窗，视野被鳞次栉比的麻瓜建筑挤压，最后只可捕捉到一线天空，在高低不平的屋顶尽头，黄昏好似川流不息的河，闪着金粉朝西边奔涌而去。

“你很勇敢，我是说，去尝试很多纯血家族不敢做的事。”

“不，”德拉科摇头，他已然有了醉意，但哈利还不想让他回去，“如果我真的勇敢，波特，如果我真的不是个被宠爱到这么任性的人，当我凝视深渊时，我就会勇敢地跳下去。”

“我之所以今天在你面前，正是因为我胆小，懦弱，因为害怕成为食死徒，所以我才失去了父亲，所以，”他发出一声怪笑，“我在这里了。”

当人们说情难自禁的时候，他们往往不能理解自己真正的动机，但并非什么事都要个理由，哈利那时抓握德拉科的手腕时就是这种心情，他不能自已地轻吻德拉科手腕内侧，轻吻那些淡蓝的血管。德拉科或许真的醉了，什么反对的迹象都没有，他对此刻难得的安宁感到舒适，他想说，我们都是失败者。

亲人离走的现世，我们已然一败涂地了，我们如今的努力是为了仅剩的家人，为了我们自己，不再失去更多。

“我想你没有跳下深渊，或许还因为相信那些英雄主义，相信我们能得到希望。1998年你消失的时候我找过你，但想想觉得如果要逃避那也是你的选择，2000年你又回来了，我想那是个好兆头。”哈利低语。

就在他准备将德拉科架去房间休息时，德拉科的手臂横过他的脖子，他听到一声微弱的应答：“我一直相信着。”

2.  
哈利想德拉科是对的，那些隐晦的情感他始终没有脱口而出，终于成了肚里久酿的醇酒，回忆时常饮常醉。现在哈利回到了霍格沃兹，屏障仍然没有升起，而他终于又要面对一次黑魔王。

上一次面对黑魔王的经历谈不上愉快，甚至谈不上胜利，他假死时被钻心刻骨抛高下坠几个来回，他咬紧牙关，一点声音也没发出。  
再不会有比这更严峻的酷刑了。

该出发了，身边的朋友对他说，哈利说再等等，低头注视手机是否有新接入的来电，等到终于没法再拖延的时候，他不得不拔腿急急奔入禁林，再度独自面对黑魔王，而禁林终年不散的阴云依旧不会对任何人网开一面，微弱的阳光像浑浊的蛋液，从层层叠叠的枝丫间淋洒下来，哈利凝视着它们，忽然眼睛酸涩，他还有很多时刻想要记住，他还在等待重逢，他疾跑中掏出手机，拨出，拨出，一次次不停地按下拨号

他听到自己喉中发出困兽重伤般的哽咽，如果他不是哈利·波特，他或许就要在此刻落泪了。他想德拉科是对的，他做过最正确的决定之一，便是拒绝了德拉科的友谊之手——他们从来做不成朋友，他们注定要比朋友更多。

3.  
夜色正浓时德拉科苏醒过来，这是和麻瓜小队常年行军养成的习惯，他把鼻子从枯叶堆积成的背垫中挪开，云杉林寒冷的空色随之灌入，充斥挪威云杉复合的甜香，夜色静谧，连风也安然入睡。

他不敢做出太大动作，只往野营的几个人身上施了阻碍听力的无杖咒语，接着站起身，轻手轻脚朝山顶快速行路。  
他的魔杖被没收了，但夜色太浓，星月也不肯帮他，德拉科只好捡起一捆树枝，用拙劣的无杖魔法将它点燃，当心着不被斯莱特林们发觉。  
黑梭梭的夜里，他手中的炬火在山林里好似微弱荧光，周遭浓烈的黑暗压迫着它，山风试图扼杀它，而这小小的一点火焰，亦只能照亮他前方几步的道路，但他压低呼吸声，足音被松软的泥土掩埋，从一条荒僻无人、杂草丛生的小径奔跑，向山顶进发。

终于当他来到目的地的时候，早已有人在那儿等候了。

西奥多对他举起魔杖：“我早料到，你不会那么轻易听话。”

德拉科手中的火炬熄灭了，他松开那些树枝，手掌抖落焦黑的木灰，可他的眼神却坚定不移，好似在燃烧。

西奥多困惑不解：“德拉科，这不像你，以前遇到这种危险的、会送死的事，你躲都躲不及，怎么会真心为凤凰社卖命？哪怕你真的成功了，你知道，我们不会让你活着离开的，胜利与和平你也没法享受了。”

德拉科低下头颅，这一刻他显露出跋涉的疲惫来，仿佛自从他回到战争中起，他便从未停止奔波一样，他说：“这场战争已经持续了太久了，西奥多，我见过太多人死去，太多我认为像灯塔一样矗立到我死掉的人，很多也都离去了，如今那些人物只能在未来的教科书里发出暖光，趁我还没死去，我只想让那一天快一点到来。”

他或许从小听说过哈利·波特的故事，书页里的英雄勇往直前、永垂不朽，即使千锤百炼也不能使他动摇，德拉科明白这不是事实。  
事实是他们在一片浓夜中前进，前后都看不到光，没有路标，没有水源，没有歇息，只有彼此温暖的手还握着，告诉他们自己不是一个人。德拉科在卢修斯死时朝道路的一头努力思考，尽管那里有更多来自斯莱特林的双手，有家人，但他终于明白在道路的终点，这些活下去的依仗都会一一在行军中死去，终点是注定的深渊。

于是他转而看向另一头的出路，审视凤凰社与正义之师，那里一样没有光，一样艰苦，甚至没有欢迎的笑脸，但他不能回到深渊之中，他不能将亲人与朋友推入深渊之中，或许走上另一条道路，意味着他注定要与这些人为敌，但他相信在遥不可及的远方，那里有希望和光明存在，他必须坚信。

西奥多：“我不想杀死你，德拉科，可你明白吗？即使你做到了，你也不可能被凤凰社救的，他们来不及。”

“我知道。”

“什么？”

德拉科：“我知道，即使火焰升起，在火焰的背后那里空无一人，没人能赶来。”

“但我做这件事，并不是为了得救的。”

他已经等待太久了，太久了，久到他以为自己已经越过了青春抵达暮年，实际上他才刚刚来到人生的四分之一，如何去抓住希望结束战争，这中间还有漫长的过程，这不是一个人能完成的事，只有时代本身才能完成。

即使那一点希望的光芒还未来到他的脚下，但他已决心当那一个齿轮，用力猛推，即使他不会被未来战争的胜利惠及，但是他相信终有一日，救世主会将希望重新领回这片领土。

为此，哪怕火焰的对面无人应答，他也并不后悔。

4.  
夜雾之中，苏格兰小镇的一座山峰上突然亮起光点，仿佛山顶接住一颗闪耀的星辰，德拉科将树枝与西奥多的魔杖扔进火中，一旁被折断手臂的西奥多静静旁观，火势更大了。

后来的场景，恐怕德拉科终其一生也难以描述，他临近火焰凝视它的跳动，然后从这朽败的烽火中投射出一道红线，红线朝远方延展，连接上另一处根本目力不及的烽火，最终将千里之外的几束烽火如同星座的连线般团结起来，人类的视力本该看不见的，但他却透过火焰的魔法，看到那些彼此相距遥远的烽火，因为他身边这最后一站的加入连成一副虚空的画面，他双目瞪大，如同渺小的人类仰视巨大的星座，遥遥观望这地面上的火焰。

他的双眼越过千千万万的砖瓦与树木，越过千千万万的飞禽走兽，落在了霍格沃兹，那起始处摇曳的火焰杯，他相隔十数公里与哈利·波特对上视线。

地平线的起点这时泛起鱼肚白，灰白的光线拥抱山顶，斯莱特林们即将醒来，战争已接近尾声，一切悬而未定，可一切又已有了确定的昭示。他并不畏惧手持火炬在黑暗中行走，只要朝东方走去，光明必定会早些到来，而德拉科听到身边的火焰忽然哔啵作响。

火焰中正分裂出一丝期盼已久的阴影，哈利·波特走过无数的烽火向他伸出了援手，而他从未预料到这一刻对他苦行的犒赏。

光芒亲自迎接了他。

END


End file.
